You're the Missing Piece That I Really Need
by BlameItOnTheLoveOfRockAndRoll
Summary: Duncan wondered why this innocent-looking little girl in front of him looked like his former flame; yet intriguingly had the same piercing teal eyes as him... although he didn't think that she would give him hell! DxC BxG ...and guys, I am back :D
1. Grass Growing On His Burnt Head

_**Sup peeps? I would like to clarify that I am not dead. There are times when I wish I was, so I wouldn't have to go through the pressures and problems of the daily life of a teenager, especially if said teen is a weirdo and psycho, and always has a smile on their face and laughs constantly - which is meee :D**_

**_So here is a new story that occurred to me while listening to a Spanish song on my iPod... yeah, this is one of the things that would classify me in the weirdo category, since I don't speak the language... well I know how to count in Spanish, does that count? Now I'll shush and work on my Chem and Bio hw... -w- die, die, die._**

**_Disclaimer: Me no no own TD series, just the awesome imagination of my mind that pops up every now and then._**

* * *

"So the princess has a dark side."

"Okay... that was so gross. But it was like... once I did something _bad_, it was so much fun, I just wanted more!"

"Well, you could always give me that kiss. That'd be pretty bad."

"You're still not my type."

"Fine. Enjoy a peanut butter-less life."

"Thanks. Enjoy prison."

"I will."

And when he was expecting another insult, he wasn't expecting the actions the girl next to him did. Feeling a set of soft yet delicate pair of hands grasp each side of his face, his face warming up by the touch of her skin, and then the sudden touch of a new and different sensation touching his lips. Was he surprised and shocked? Hell yes, but was he going to let her have all the fun? God no.

Shutting his teal eyes, he began to deepen the kiss, trying to ignore the fireworks exploding in his mind. From day one he had a mission ever since he locked eyes with the C.I.T. and now he had accomplished it. Somehow, kissing the girl in front of her seemed like she was the only one he would, could and should kiss for the rest of his life.

Before his heart could rule over his head, her inexperienced lips had parted from his rough ones. Now, smiling sweetly with her onyx orbs of vision at him while he opened his eyes, she descended down the woody and rickety stairs from their cabins love-struck. Still watching her retreating form, his train of thought was removed by a cheer from his fellow teammate and new friend.

"Yes, dude!" he cheered ecstatically, placing an arm around his shoulders and grinning achievingly at him, flashing their infamous thumbs-ups.

In response, the mohawked boy grinned back at his cowboy-hatter friend, giving a simple response that seemed to answer everything, "Told you she wanted me."

Then all of a sudden, the pink shirt friend's expression had changed from being overjoyed to somewhat concerned, informing his friend an unusual request – "Dude, wake up."

"What are you on about? This is real," he assured his friend, trying to see if his friend was joking or not.

"This is all just a dream, I'm sorry to tell you that dude," the blonde boy persisted with, turning around to hold a red bucket in his hands, filled with water.

His words got the teal-eyed boy more furious by the minute. "This is not fake Geoff, it is real. I'm not making this crap up, you saw everything!"

"Sorry dude, but wake up!" And with that, he threw the water-filled bucket at him, drenching his mohawk, his thin white singlet and his indigo trackies, as well as his pillow and his doona covers.

He coughed and spluttered, regaining vision from everything that just happened. After a few minutes, he finally had a clear view of everything – he wasn't back at Camp Wawanakweird like he was all those years ago, he was in his bedroom, with Geoff standing next to his bed holding a red bucket.

It got him wondering why his friend was holding a bucket that was filled with dihydrogen monoxide like in his dream, when it occurred to him.

"Geoff, I did it again, did I?" he enquired, stretching his muscly arms in the air.

Geoff in return gave a sympathetic smile, nodding slightly. He turned to leave his buddies' room, knowing that he didn't like small talk when being woken up – especially by someone pouring water on their face. "Yeah, Duncan you did. I guess you are just dreaming about the awesome memories that we had back there."

After knowing Geoff left, Duncan sighed, ruffling his mohawk. His dreams always plagued him ever since his relationship with Courtney went downhill. He didn't know what he did wrong, he was sure he had never hurt her physically at all; he never pressured her into anything. Despite all they had been through with the whole rumours of a relationship with him and his fellow friend Gwen and their constant bickers and arguments, they still managed to stay solid and strong, always supporting the other, and always caring for each other.

Getting out of his bed, he made his way out of his room and down the hall, heading for the kitchen. Man was he starving! As he paced grudgingly and half-asleep down the hall, he couldn't help but observe the pictures of him and his roommate Geoff. What intrigued him was a picture of Geoff and his long-time girlfriend Bridgette hanged up on the wall, especially of one of the two at a park. It brought back another memory that Duncan remembered that even in his sleep deprived state, his teal eyes had widened by recalling the sad memory.

The park where his buddy and his girl were at was Duncan and his girl's favourite place to hang out. He remembered the day very well, it was the day that they had broken up. She wanted to meet him at the park one day a few years back, wanting to tell him something important. He also planned to tell her something too, something he had been debating over the past few weeks. When they had both met up, she began to cry, telling him that they had to break up because she was moving half way around the world, and that long distance relationship would be too difficult to handle. As he watched her leave for the last time, his heart ached, never getting to tell her what he wanted to tell her in the first place – that he loves her.

What was sad was that it had been nine years since that unforgettable moment, and Duncan still loved her. He knew it was highly possible that she had met someone that was just like her – persistent, stubborn, intelligent, and someone that never gave up, as well finally settling down with the guy and getting married with him, and possibly having little miss Courtney's running around as he thought about this.

Thinking of Courtney with another man that wasn't him crushed his heart. Yes, although he was still a bad boy, he was still also someone with feelings. At least his sudden emotions that were swelling up inside of him had vanished when he saw a note on the kitchen table.

_Dude, gone to get more food, spech the drinks and meat. Will be back with Bridge from the airport. And call your mum, she worries. G._

Duncan chuckled; it was so like his mum to call constantly over him. After all, he still believed he was the better child of the family. He remembered that Bridgette would be coming home after going to see her friend in America. He wondered if she ever kept in contact with Courtney, or better if that friend she went to visit was -

"Oh yeah!" he cheered, losing his train of thought by realizing that today was his day off. Oh how he was waiting for this day since… last week.

Opening the fridge door, he grabbed himself the only available item there was – cordial. Duncan stared at the drink with disgust. He knew that it was only in the fridge because one) him and Geoff forgot to do the weekly shopping, two) they had a party a couple of nights before, three) Bridgette liked drinking it, and four) they couldn't be bothered filling up the fridge.

Sighing, he grabbed the drink and headed to the lounge where their plasma television was. Grabbing the remote from the couch, Duncan clicked on the power button, expecting a sports channel, not the…

"Opera channel!" Duncan screeched, trying to flick through all the channels, with the only channel appearing was the opera itself. "Damn Geoff forgot to pay for the cable. Argh, this sucks!"

Furious, he shouted to himself, "What the hell am I supposed to do now?"

* * *

It didn't matter anyway, he fell fast asleep after hearing the opera within the minute he switched the television on. He always had a habit of falling asleep immediately after classical music began to play, so it came to no surprise that whenever Courtney would practice her violin near him, he would be in sleepyland.

The front door slammed, making Duncan's reflexes become jolty, waking him from his sleepy state. At least he was thrilled that he got the sleep he needed, although he would have to yell at Geoff for forgetting to pay this month's cable bill.

Then all of a sudden, he had felt someone tugging on his mohawk, running their hands all over it. Everyone knew that if you touched or messed with Duncan's hawk when he was asleep, you would be dead… no lie. Before Duncan could manage to tell whoever it was to go run for their lives, he didn't expect to hear a soft voice pipe up above him.

"Why does this man have grass growing on his burnt head?"

* * *

_**Muahahaha, that is all you get for now. Why? Because I am awesome, and because I just said so!**_

**_And I guess I better do this before I get poked, nun-chucked and killed by sophisticated words by these certain peeps of mine - to Rebekah, Monique and Melvyn, thanks for taking the time to read this chappie. Although I am still disappointed at you Melvyn for reading it after I sent it 3 hours before... disgusting indeed. Monique, just go eat some food like you always do you odd child, and Rebekah, go be a wannabe-emo-and-gangsta-turned-ninja-and-nerd somewhere else._**

**_Now I shall watch Glee to watch the muscly and hot 'PUCKY PUCK!'... and this part would classify me in the psycho category :D_**

**_SMIGGLE!  
R&R!_**


	2. You're The Baby Daddy!

**_Why I am doing this at 3:30AM I will never ever know. And why I am watching Madagascar while doing this I really will never ever know. But I have some news about the whole DxG kiss - in fact I wasn't even aware it was this episode, but 'SPOILER ALERT': they kiss in the London episode near the end, and Tyler sees it. How do I know this? Apparently, Australia is showing the episodes before America and Canada, which I find odd, yet awesome so us Aussies don't have to wait a year for it to come around. If you want more info on the episode in general or about the kiss, either feel free to PM me OR write it in a review and I will respond. Promise (yn). Man am I hungry at this time._**

**_Warning: This chapter isn't humorousy in any way. Well maybe some parts, but its mostly a bit angsty and swearing from our favourite delinquent. Oh how he makes it look hilarious._**

**_Disclaimer: Did I even do one before? Mehh, I forget. If I didn't do one, I would but I'm in a sleep deprived state so like here it goes "I own nothing because I have died." The end, now enjoy this story while I go watch the rest of the film. Oooo, shark goes kaboom!_**

* * *

Then all of a sudden, he had felt someone tugging on his mohawk, running their hands all over it. Everyone knew that if you touched or messed with Duncan's hawk when he was asleep, you would be dead… no lie. Before Duncan could manage to tell whoever it was to go run for their lives, he didn't expect to hear a soft voice pipe up above him.

"Why does this man have grass growing on his burnt head?"

What the…

With his vision now focused, he began to move his head around, trying to see if the person who had said that statement was still around. But he had seen no-one. There was no-one even remotely a few feet away from him. Odd, for him. How did that person just disappear so quickly?

Duncan could've sworn he heard a voice, and he never forgot a voice. Well, if it was someone boring then yeah, he would. But as an experienced criminal, he sort of had the skills to remember people's identities and their voices. So why was it that he couldn't detect who said the voice? And why did it sound so… kiddish?

Duncan stood up, flexing his muscles. Oh how he missed the way that Courtney rolled her raven eyes at him for showing off, yet blushed at how toned and rugged his entire exterior was. He sighed sadly, knowing that there was no way he could ever get her back. How he had wished he should've went after her instead of watching her retreating form all those years ago.

Thinking of those sad memories haunted him. How he blamed himself for what he had become. For all he knew, they could've been together now, and who knows, maybe little badass Courtney kids would be running around. But as if something like that would happen to him. Here he was in his twenty-seven year old form, moping about the girl he loved and lost long time ago. How he wished he could take Cher's advice and "turn back time," and…

Since when was there a small pink luggage in the room?

Curiosity getting the better of him, Duncan trudged towards where the object was placed near the entrance of the door. He figured Bridgette must've been back, but even he knew she wouldn't get something pink, she hated it!

Nevertheless, it didn't hurt to just take a quick sneak peek, would it? Precariously, Duncan unzipped the small luggage, pulling a crown keychain while doing so. He stuck his hand inside the tiny compartment, moving around to find the first thing he could grab about the owner of this mysterious case. Just as he found something worth investigating on, he felt a poke on his shoulder, resulting him to be in defence mode, only realising it was Geoff.

"Duncan dude… I never you did that in your alone time," Geoff stated, a curious laugh escaping his lips.

Duncan cocked his eyebrows, until realising what Geoff had been referring to – the object that was grasped in his hands was none other than a…

"Oh ewww!" Duncan shouted disgusted, realising he had picked out from the suitcase a Barbie doll, who for some reason seemed to resemble Lindsay. He then turned to Geoff, glaring at him. "Tell anyone what you saw and you will literally suffer."

Geoff surrendered laughing. "It's cool bro, it's cool. So did you have fun sleeping for the full twenty four hours?"

"I was asleep for that long?" Duncan figured if that was the case, his dreams must've felt so real and full of life.

"Yeah, I tried to call you several times to let you know I would come late since Bridge's flight got delayed and that I would most likely had to stay overnight at the airport. But it was worth it, just to see my baby again," Geoff proclaimed, a dreamy look adorning his features.

Duncan rolled his eyes at his pal, but deep down felt hurt by his last words. If he would do anything just to see his Princess again, he would. He didn't care if it meant he would lose his reputation as a badass punk, he really was grey without his sunlight.

"Ohh Geoff, that is soo sweet of you to say," Bridgette replied with, coming out of one of the apartment rooms, making Duncan's thoughts vanish from thin air.

Yeah, you guessed it. The two known for their constant make-outs were at it again. And why Duncan was still there watching this scene, he would never know.

Oh wait, he remembered why he was. Obviously on the Total Drama series he was unfortunately a part of, Duncan clearly remembered pestering Courtney whenever he had the chance to give him a kiss. Of course he was unsuccessful many times, but he never gave up. And when he did get one, his mind would go in a cloudy state, and each kiss from her had surprised him more and more.

Although he hated reminiscing about the good old times, he knew his older brother's words were right after all, _"You don't realise how much you love someone until you set them free."_ Damn his brother for making him watch some corny and sappy romance film to impress his girlfriend. Now that he thought about it, Duncan never did forgive his brother about making him want to commit suicide over some pointless love movie.

Before his mind would dwell deeper, he perceived Geoff and Bridgette had stopped making out and smiled at whatever or whoever was standing at the entrance of the hallway. Duncan began to face in the direction they were staring at, and him being shocked would have been an understatement.

A young petite girl stood before him, wearing a simple plain collared shirt with a ruffled and layered gunmetal skirt, no longer than past the knee. Clean, white knee-high socks and cute indigo flats completed the child's look, making her look like a miniature version of Rachel Berry. From her skin as a light mocha colour to her chocolate-coloured hair made the combination blend well as a complexion.

And then there were the few specks of hidden freckles around the nose, making Duncan speculate whether maybe Courtney had entered a time machine and this was her as a little girl. It was quite freakish, as everything seemed to resemble the drama queen herself, except for one noticeable feature that seemed rare and intricate to the mohawked boy.

The eyes. He never knew the colour was so entrancing or hypnotizing on someone, especially to a little girl. Sure, he had the same colour, but it just seemed really exotic and mysterious on someone that wasn't him. Duncan wondered why this innocent-looking little girl in front of him looked like his former flame; yet intriguingly had the same piercing teal eyes as him.

Before he could observe the girl any further, she began to break the awkward silence that had risen, "Looks like sleeping beauty had their beauty sleep."

It was _the voice_, which he had heard before. Duncan was quite relieved that he hadn't been crazy for imagining it, although very suspicious on who owned the young tone. And now that he knew, a thought came into his head – _did she just diss me as if I was a Princess?_

"Good morning mini mocha, did you sleep well?" Geoff asked the young girl, smiling. Even in his sleep deprived state, Geoff knew how to be mellow, even after a party.

All the young child did was nod politely, covering her mouth to yawn. It made Duncan feel uncomfortable, knowing that was something Courtney would do, even after a rough night.

"You hungry?" Bridgette politely questioned, hearing a slight growl come from the child's stomach.

She dug deep into her jeans pocket and pulled out a packet of biscuits, handing it to the girl who took it acceptingly. Duncan watched intently as the girl opened the packet tenderly, munching slowly and savouring the taste as she did. Although there was hardly any nice or edible food to eat in the room, he eyed her actions, up to the point where she sneezed and began to hiccup a little.

"Awww," Geoff awed, placing his hands on his chest at the little girl's sudden actions.

Bridgette joined along with Geoff, until she found her gaze drawn to Duncan's, as he watched her next moves. She could tell that deep down, the bad boy was thinking, _"Who the hell is this little brat?"_ It was when it hit her that he still didn't have a clue. She sighed contently to herself, wondering why boys were clueless over the obvious.

"Sweetie, why don't you go back into the room, I'll be with you in a few minutes," Bridgette ordered nicely. The girl nodded, thanked the surfer for the biscuits and headed off down the hall. Once they all heard the door close, Bridgette then returned her gaze at Duncan, who stared his azure eyes with her hazel ones.

"Who was that?" Duncan asked, finally got to say the one thing he had wanted to say ever since he got paranoid over the voice he had heard.

"She's the daughter of one of my very good friends," Bridgette quipped with, making Duncan's mind wander to again if that good friend she was referring to was his Princess.

"She's going out of the country for a business trip and couldn't find anyone to take care of her while she was gone, so she asked me to come by and take care of her," she ended. "Do you mind?"

Did he mind? Of course he goddamn freaking mind! She looked exactly like Courtney 2.0 – childhood form, and he didn't want to have his heart have more pain and his mind to hurt because he saw a child that resembled her. Duncan didn't know how he would cope if the girl was actually related to her. He didn't like kids much but for some reason, he wanted to know more about her, like it was something he had been missing for a long time without even realising it.

"Malibu, I'm not gonna lie, I do mind."

"I can't take her back to my place, it's infested with mice."

"Well no wonder, I guess you bring her here so she can infect the place too."

"That's not why I brought her here Duncan, I-"

"Then why the fuck is some spoilt little girl in my apartment, sitting in that bloody room right now? Wait a minute, is she in my room? What gives you the right fucking mind to put her-"

"SHUT UP!"

Bridgette and Duncan both stopped their war and turned to Geoff, standing in between his best friend and his girlfriend. He knew that the party dude would pick his girl over anything and he respected his friend's decision, but this time he shouldn't had.

"I will, until I find out why there is a girl unannounced doing who knows what in my room, in my apartment!"

Bridgette got annoyed and frustrated with Duncan. Why couldn't he had just figured it out already. "There is a reason for it I swear Duncan, but just agree to let her stay for a while, and-"

Duncan couldn't take it anymore. He had to express how he felt about the girl, inflicting his personal feelings for the former C.I.T. "No I can't agree to this. Do you know why? Do you know how she has the same colour hair as her? Do you know she has the same complexion as her? Do you know she has the same amount of specks of freckles around her nose? Do you even know how she dresses and eats? She is an exact replica of her! I can't have her in my home when after so long I am still trying to get over the fact that I will never get back the girl I loved and lost, and having her in my home is just going to make it worse for me."

Bridgette and Geoff just stood there, completely baffled and what was going on. Here they were, listening to Duncan confess to still trying to get over Courtney, while in another room was a little girl that resembled her, except for the eyes of course. They both knew he still cared for her, but didn't think it was eating him alive ever since the two had broken up almost a decade ago. Now they were both afraid to say anything at all, knowing you wouldn't want to mess with a furious bad boy like Duncan.

"Do you know how hard it is to even imagine her with another man? Not only does it stab my heart, it stabs my soul, it stabs me completely. Why does she have to stay here anyway, doesn't she have any other relatives she can stay with? Anyone else that isn't with me, anywhere else that isn't here? Doesn't she have a father at all? Because someone so spoilt like her is bound to have some rich white ass bastard to make her become the way she is now-"

_If only he knew,_ Bridgette mused sadly, as all she could do is watch and listen to Duncan rant angrily. She felt his pain, and she wanted to tell him but she didn't want to break her promise to-

"Shut the hell up Duncan!" A voice boomed from next to them, startling both Duncan and Bridgette. They both turned to see Geoff all red-faced and smoke steaming out of his ears. "You shouldn't even be dissing her father at all if you knew who he was."

Bridgette widened her hazel eyes. He wouldn't do it, would he?

"Please, the way she eats shows she comes from an uptight family, the way she dresses shows she is gonna be doing some political shit thing. And you dare telling me that I don't know who her father is? I know the goddamn type," Duncan rebutted, now fired up.

"I don't think you do know who or what her father is like, if you knew who he was like I said," Geoff shouted back. Bridgette had seen Geoff and Duncan argue a lot, but over minor things that were really pointless. But nothing very verbal or serious like this.

"Oh, and you do?"

"I know you're still heartbroken about what happened between you and Courtney, I really am, but you have to fix your attitude because the little girl is staying and I don't care what you say. She has no-where else to stay and I too have noticed how she looks like Courtney, but you have to straighten up your look and your behaviour, because she isn't leaving. So deal with it."

"Have you failed to notice I also live in this home too Geoff? Or has making out with Malibu made you lose your senses?"

That cracked Geoff up. "You still haven't even noticed why she is here? You have at least noticed she looks like Court, but you forget to notice the main thing about her-"

"Duh, her eyes. I bet the baby daddy is that douchebag Justin-"

"I can assure you it definitely is not Justin!"

"Really? Then give me one fucking good reason as to why I have to be in the same room as her, why she has to live in the same roof as me, why she acts exactly the same and looks the same as Courtney, except for the eyes-"

Bridgette knew that Geoff had had enough and was gonna come out with it. And this time, she wasn't going to stop that at all. For the way he had talked dirt about the girl, Duncan definitely had the right to know.

"And you still fail to notice the significance? You know why? Because dude you are stupid enough to not know that you're the baby daddy!"

* * *

_**Oh Duncan and his potty mouth, tsk tsk. Yet we love him for one of those reasons.**_

**__****And to Carmilla D, I guess I was inspired by two Spanish songs. One being 'La Camisa Negra' by Juanes, and the other being 'Why Wait' by Belinda. Okay well Belinda sings most of her song in English and a minor part in Spanish, but it's more of a 'don't give up' song, which will reach Duncan's mind eventually in later chapters.**

**_Ahhh, screw this, let's watch the shark scene again ^^_**

**_SMIGGLE!  
R&R!_**


	3. She's A Little Runaway

**_Yo yo yo, it's January and I... am completely bored out of my brains. Normally during this time, I would've become fried chicken from the extreme heat HOWEVER Melbourne weather is acting psycho -I'm not complaining, I am just baffled is all- and being nice to me for once, so as I am awesome and sorry for not updating this sooner HERE YOU GO! So be good chums and chumettes and read away!_**

**_And this chapter is dedicated to Elphaba818, and my dear friend Quoc HAPPY BDAYYY! :D_**

**_NOTE: VOTE THE LETTERS S OR C IN A REVIEW BECAUSE YOUR DECISION MIGHT DECIDE THE NAME OF DUNCAN'S DAUGHTER. Sorry, but I've had my first slice of pizza in three months. Something is definitely wrong with me._**

**_Disclaimer: Yadda yadda yadda see previous chappies. WARNING - Duncan is a pottymouth once again. Just couldn't resist._**

* * *

Bridgette knew that Geoff had had enough and was gonna come out with it. And this time, she wasn't going to stop that at all. For the way he had talked dirt about the girl, Duncan definitely had the right to know.

"And you still fail to notice the significance? You know why? Because dude you are stupid enough to not know that you're the baby daddy!"

Geoff calmed down from his sudden outburst. He glanced at Bridgette next to him, who in return looked grateful for him defending her, but a bit worried to how Duncan would react to have learnt the little girl in his room was his daughter.

"Whaaa?"

Whereas Duncan was speechless. Well obviously, how would you feel if you were just informed that you are a parent of a child that you have never met before, or even knew existed until now? He felt as if this was just one of those dreams he always had, which always ended with him almost finding a way to get in hold of Courtney. An idea struck him: if this was a dream, then maybe dream Geoff would throw water on his face as he always does.

Before he could tell Geoff to do such, he never could because at that moment he had fallen on the floor, falling into a sudden sleep.

SPLASH! Was the sound he had become frequented with everytime he had a dream involving his dearly beloved Courtney. Although annoyed at the fact his mohawk was drenched once again in less than two days, he coughed and spluttered, trying to regain his conscious before seeing Geoff and Bridgette staring down at him, wide-eyed and concerned. Duncan was at first confused with their looks until realising that the little girl was just a figment of his imagination.

Duncan began chuckling, startling both Geoff and Bridgette. They both gave each other a quizzical look, wondering why one minute he was angrier than the devil, and the next minute laughing like a demented buffoon.

"Oh man," Duncan began to slur, chuckling harder. "I had the most strangest and surreal dream I have ever had."

Geoff seemed confused, but nonetheless was curious to what his buddy was on about. "And what was it about? Courtney again?"

Duncan seemed very surprised that Geoff had guessed correctly in a way, but continued on. "Yes! Well no, she wasn't in my dream, but she was mentioned. Like I dreamt that Courtney is the mum of this little girl, and guess what the funny part was? I'm the father!"

The next scene the blonde couple perceived in front of them was startling to say the least, especially with a badboy like Duncan laughing harder and harder. They both glanced at each other, both thinking; _he has put too much dye for that mohawk to make him act this way._

They were put out of their reverie by more laughter by Duncan, who was now clutching to his sides. "Can you believe it? Me, a father? Sure I'm irresistible here and there, but a father? And to Courtney's kid, no doubt? She looks exactly like her too, but her eyes… her eyes are… well, mine! It's like she grabbed my eyeballs and shoved them in her face, and… it's really beautiful in a way. Surreal and freaky and cool and heartbreaking and hurtful and… god Geoff, since when did you own a Barbie doll?"

The blonde duo turned their heads to see the discarded doll on the floor. "Dude, I have a real life Barbie doll next to me. Why on earth would I need a fake plastic, tiny one when I can have the real thing forever?" Geoff beamed proudly, his arm around Bridgette's waist, holding on tight.

"I'm not gonna lie, I don't know whether to be thrilled or offended by that statement," Bridgette uttered, removing Geoff's embrace off of her waist.

Geoff pouted sadly. "What did I say wrong?"

Bridgette rolled her hazel eyes, and brought her attention to the black-and-green-schemed person focusing their full immediate attention at her. She bopped down next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder, as if to restrain him from yelling and shouting after she told him the truth. "Duncan, about that dream you had…" she began with.

Before she could continue with her response to him, she was drawn. Drawn to his charcoal blue eyes. Courtney was right, if you really focused your attention to him; you would get caught up and lost in his eyes. She saw the questions that were flooding through them, some filled with sadness, some with anger. She didn't really know if he was reacting like he was for real, or if the news was too much for him to handle that he pretended to act like he had no child. Would she dare tell him that it was no lie? That he was indeed, a father?

Bridgette saw how Geoff had blurted out the news to him, and look how that resulted. She didn't want Duncan to react the same way after his thick head had realized this piece of information was no lie. She didn't want him to react the same way _before_ he even found out about this news. She had seen through her own hazel eyes how he had endured life after Courtney, and she felt pity on him. He remembered seeing his orbs of vision light up whenever he was with her best friend, always observing a brighter shade of his eye colour.

Now, whenever the mocha beauty was ever mentioned in front of him, his eyes would have that familiar flash of brightness in it, but without warning would quickly fade and become hidden from behind the barriers. Much like what she was perceiving right at that moment.

Should she or shouldn't she?

Bridgette took a deep breathe and commenced what she was going to say to Duncan. "…the dream you had is… the dream is… well, at least you can have an idea what your child might look like with her," she stated, giving him a small smile.

Duncan glanced up at her, feeling heartbroken that this was just a figment of his mind playing tricks on him. Like he would, or could, ever father a child with Courtney? He hadn't seen her in almost a decade damnit. He got up, offering a hand to Bridgette to get up, her words buzzing in and out of his ears. If only it were true to believe his dream, and all his other dreams as well.

Duncan commenced to leave the eerily quiet room, not saying a word to the two blonde couple. He almost left them until he heard the last thing, which no surprise to him was from Geoff. "You know his kid with her is in his room right?"

* * *

"Next time he faints, I ain't picking him up no more. Do you know how much he weighs?"

"Are _you_ just jealous he packs more than you?"

Scoff. "Psshh, nooo… fine. He's built like armour!"

"But _you_ are a knight in shining armour Geoff."

"Good call Bridge."

"What a lovely sight to wake up to," Duncan affirmed loud enough for the couple to stop their making out.

"Sorry dude," Geoff apologized, heading towards his pal who was lying on the couch.

Duncan glanced around the room and tried to sit up, only to be pulled back down. There was nothing on top of him, so what the hell was keeping him put? And why the fudge was he sticky? Uh-oh… he didn't do what he thought he did, die he?

"What the fuck is on me?" he bellowed, doing his best to get the gooey stickiness off his body and clothes, although the touch of the slobbery thing grossed him out. "Geoff, that's why we have the bathroom to vomit our guts out in."

Although faint, he clearly heard Bridgette mumble, "language you punce."

"That ain't vomit. If it was, it wouldn't be that tasty," Geoff added, taking a swipe of the substance from Duncan's arm to his lips. "Yum, honey flavoured."

Duncan just gaped at his friend's actions. "Honey? Couldn't you just stick with… I don't know, anything that wasn't honey!"

"Well I needed something to stop you from fainting on me. So hopefully, this warns you not to faint on me again, otherwise it will get worse that sticky."

"How worse?"

"I'd bake a honey flavoured cake if that's the case. And I'll shove you in the oven."

"…Like that will threaten me. And I do not, repeat, _do not_ faint!"

"Fine, say what you'll want. But I'll tell your mum…"

A mumble. "Not the parentals you cheater…" then aloud, "Dammit Geoff, you sunk my battleship."

Ignoring Geoff's cheerful smile for winning the argument, Duncan's intense blue eyes strayed towards Bridgette who was still sitting at the dining table, after he pretty much interrupted her make out session with the cheery freak next to him. Just by looking at her, he clearly remembered the conversation he had with her and Geoff about his 'dream.' Okay, so he was the one doing most of the talking, but he definitely remembered what Geoff had whispered before he passed out. He just needed to know if it was true and he didn't fake this at all. He needed to know that if that was the case, there could be a glimmer of hope for him after all.

Sure Geoff pretty much screeched the answer in his face, but that's Geoff. He could throw a carton of milk at a truck driver if he wanted to.

But yet again, he wasn't the one that got into juvie for it.

"Malibu," he commenced with, shaking slightly while stalking over towards a seat next to her. "I gotta know."

Bridgette seemed to fully understand his words, but was still unsure if she should confirm his assumptions. He already went through a lot; she didn't want to hurt him more. She did the only thing that could stall him to think over her options – keep quiet.

"I didn't dream it, because it's true? How I imagined her… she is real in the flesh, right? And she is in my room right now?"

She had to do something. Anything, just to answer him. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. To Duncan, she seemed like a fish gasping for breath. Geoff however, knew what his girlfriend was doing. He didn't want her to go through the argument he had with his buddy not long before. It was time he stepped up and confirmed everything once and for all – and hopefully _not_ use the honey again.

A tub of honey did cost a lot anyway.

The cowboy man walked precariously towards Bridgette and the badboy, his full attention at the former. Their eyes were reading each other, mentally debating without words to the other. After hearing a sigh and a nod from his lady love, he exhaled a breath he didn't know he had held, and spoke the one word both persons in front of him were avoiding.

"Yes."

Bridgette focused her hazel eyes on the man sitting next to her. She was thrilled to say the least that she wasn't the one to break it to him again, but was anxious to see his reaction yet again. However she didn't expect to see him put his hands on his head, taking big sighs, and mumbling incoherent words. She could've sworn she saw a tear slide carefully down his cheeks, which by the colour of his skin, made him very fragile. She had to admit, she was deathly afraid of the Duncan she was peeking at now. _Why isn't he yelling? Yell for gods' sake! You're Duncan, you're meant to yell!_

Meanwhile, Duncan was debating the exact same thing in his mind. He had a daughter, a daughter. A daughter… with Courtney. He should feel very ecstatic that he even fathered a child since Courtney kept kicking his groin area one too many times during the dreaded Total Drama series. In fact he was, but many emotions washed inside him immediately that he had never felt before.

Including this next emotion that made him shake and tremble with tears. "God I want my mum," he muttered, his voice becoming croaky.

Bridgette gave him a sympathetic smile, scooted her chair closer and offered the badboy a hug. She expected him to be hesitant about the offer and say something about ruining his rep and pride for crying and hugging a girl, but she was speechless to see him comply with her offer. He cried on her shoulder while both she and Geoff rubbed his back and patted his shoulder respectively. However, both seemed to forget that he was still covered with honey. Bridgette seemed to not care for now, while Geoff gave a disgusted look.

"You'll do fine," Geoff said to his buddy, giving him assurance while wiping the honey from his hand onto his pants.

"I'm scared shitless," Duncan mumbled, although his words were a bit hard to comprehend at first.

Bridgette gave a tiny chuckle, her embrace on the former delinquent tightened. "So is every parent when they find out they have a child."

Duncan viewed her hazel orbs, searching for an answer with the question he would ask her next. "Why didn't she tell me? And no bullshit either. Tell me honestly."

She was waiting for this question to come about. But she felt like she shouldn't be the one to explain everything, but _her._ If only she would come by soon, she couldn't hide forever. Not even from the father of her daughter.

He wanted honesty, and she would give him her response. So she told him the truth. "I don't know why."

Duncan, however, was shocked to say the least. "But you're her best friend. Doesn't she tell you everything?" his voice began to raise, tears no longer falling as he stood, breaking free from Bridgette's comforting hug.

"I'm telling you the truth; she never explained to me everything. I only bumped into her a few weeks after her… _your_ daughter was born," she explained, quickly changing her words so he wouldn't tense up. "For me to be shocked to see her was an understatement. I was very amazed to see her as a mother at nineteen! But I'm not one to judge so we both decided to have coffee, and that's when she told me bits and pieces about it."

"Like…?"

"How she wasn't married when she gave birth. I always pictured Court to have a baby after getting married and working in a successful job with a hardworking and loving husband." With that, Bridgette eyed skeptically at Duncan to observe how he was taking it in. A bit riled up and annoyed, but better that she was anticipating for.

"It doesn't actually explain why she came with you, and is here in the first place," Duncan said, waiting for her response while fetching himself a glass of water.

_Might as well get this over with,_ she told herself. She breathed in and out, and continued on. "That's because I am her godmother."

The water Duncan had been drinking in his mouth splattered out, droplets now spread amongst the tiles.

Geoff sighed inwardly, annoyed. "I just cleaned that up," he grumbled under his breath.

Bridgette headed to Duncan, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder her hands stickier than before. "Every now and then, I fly to visit her and my goddaughter. And everytime I come, I always try to convince her to tell you that you're the child's father. She either changes the subject, calls me insane, or says you can't handle the pressure and pain. She even said once that you would most likely drop her on the head if you first found out," she added.

"Oh come on, that was one time, and I said I was sorry for dropping him. It wasn't even a baby; it was a bloody mangy puppy I dropped! An ugly one too," Duncan bellowed, raising his hands in the air, water from his glass spilling on the tiles.

"I'll get the mop," Geoff hissed, heading towards wherever the mop was kept in their household.

Bridgette peeked at the tiles. _At least it wasn't the glass in his hands that fell, but it's better to be safe than sorry. _Her eyes fell on the time present on her periwinkle wrist-watch. _Didn't think it was that late. Better get some shut eye as I've been awake since the flight. And it's been too much to handle for Duncan, should leave him to rest for good for now._

Placing a finger under his chin and forcing him to meet her eyes, she pressed on with her speech. "Look Duncan, I promise I'll explain more in the morning. But now, I really think we both need some rest. You need more rest, you pretty much learnt a lot today."

"But I ain't," cue a yawn, "sleepy," he mumbled, his eyes opening and closing.

"Duncan, please. We all need the sleep," Bridgette uttered. She pointed to Geoff, cleaning the floor with a mop, who stifled a yawn. "We've pretty much stayed up longer until you woke up. We are much lethargic as you, and besides, you may want to be prepared for tomorrow."

Duncan's ears perked up. "Prepared for tomorrow? Should I be afraid?"

Bridgette merely picked up the abandoned doll on the floor, and motioned Duncan to follow her. He viewed back to Geoff, who was now throwing the cushions from the couch that Duncan had been sleeping on into the laundry, due to the honey still intact. With a shrug, he followed her to his room, and watched her open his bedroom door slowly.

They both briskly entered, with Duncan's eyes roaming his room to find the chocolate-coloured tuft of hair. He searched his unmade bed, even looking under the bed for a sign of those teal eyes she seemed to inherit from him. With no luck, he turned to find Bridgette picking up the girl in her arms from his beanbag couch, whatever that was in the little girl's hands placed gently on his desk and made her way out.

Bridgette deliberately stopped in front of Duncan, so he could get a very good look at his daughter in her peaceful slumber. The blonde positioned the doll in the sleeping girl's arms, which made him really consider that it resembled Lindsay very much.

The girl yawned and shuffled a little in her godmother's arms, her nose scrunching up to reveal her freckles becoming prominent, despite being in the dark room. At this, Duncan gave a miniature smile. _Like mother, like daughter,_ he mused.

Observing this slight interaction between father and daughter, Bridgette offered him to carry his child to the guest room of his apartment, in ways of having a bit more bonding time between the two.

Duncan, however, was still scared shitless and took a few steps back. "Sorry, I just can't. Still trying to process it all in."

Bridgette had a glum expression on her visage, but understood while she exited the room. "I know, but you will have to get along with her when she is awake."

"I know," he whispered after she left, surveying his surroundings.

"Hey dude, goodnight," Geoff said to him, standing at his doorway. "I know it's a lot to deal with in one day, but you'll be a great dad, don't worry about it."

"Doubt it, but thanks," Duncan thanked his friend, who had already left.

He was about to hop in his bed until he remembered he was still covered in honey. He had to remember to pour something on Geoff in the middle of the night as payback. Groaning, he grabbed a new pair of trackies, a shirt, and headed towards the bathroom. Although before he left, he was curious as to which book his daughter was holding.

His daughter. He was still trying to sink that thought and that fact in his mind. Maybe he was putting too much hair-dye in his hair to make him take this long to realise this was one diddle that could not be undone.

Trudging sleepily to the table, he raised an eyebrow, his question still not answered while heading to the bathroom. Knowing what kind of environment Courtney was raised in, and by the way his daughter was dressing, it made him wonder why she was reading his 'Subway Art' graffiti book in the first place.

* * *

Nothing could beat a relaxing, tranquil shower, right?

Wrong.

After Duncan stepped out of the bathroom, all his worries and problems came flooding back to him. And to make matters worse, his feet was dragging him towards the guest room. He did not want to enter, but something was practically forcing him to check up on her.

He hadn't even said a word to her, and he was already concerned. _Damn these paternal instincts._

Hand on the brass knob; he turned it, praying it wouldn't make a darn sound. It opened, much to his sudden relief, and he unhurriedly poked his head in the room. After finding his target snoozing quietly on the double-sized bed, another kind of emotion rushed in him, making him feel warmer that he was before.

_I ain't getting mushy over some girl, even if it is my child,_ he practically shouted in his mind. Despite that, his teal eyes showed differently, becoming soft like pure gold.

Before he could get any softer than that, Duncan shook his head, and gradually closed her bedroom door, marching back to his own room. Annoyed that his room was albeit too silent, he found his iPod charging on his radio dock, and pressed it to shuffle, hoping the music would bring him to sleep much soon.

Eventually, sleep began to eat him, but one thought kept repeating itself in his mind – _would she leave as well, just like her mother walked out in his life all those years ago?_

It's a shame his rhetorical question was given a possible answer from the current song playing, "She's a little runaway."

* * *

**_I've always liked to see Bridgette and Duncan friendship in stories, I guess this is the best I can do for this chapter. And I have always loved Duncan and Geoff's friendship back in TDI, where the good old times began...and before everything went wrong._**

**_OH! I need all your help, you see... I still haven't chosen a name for Duncan's love child. I know I know I know, I'm bad to the bone. I'm pretty much stuck between two names, so be good kids -yes, I called you all baby goats- and vote either the letters S or C in a review, and the letter with the most votes win and will be the name of his child in the next chapter. _**

**_Okay, might as well just be more informative here. If you like the name Stephanie, vote S, and if you like the name Charlotte, vote C. OR if you hate both names, leave in a review a girl name that can have a boy nickname._**

**_Anyhoos, still wanna say happy birthday to Elphaba818 and Quoc, my other friend who I forgot had a bday a few days ago. HAPPY BDAY ONCE AGAIN GUYS!_**

**_P.S. - VOTE THE LETTERS S OR C IN A REVIEW. DO IT - NOW -_**

**_SMIGGLE!  
R&R!_**


	4. Day 1: Definitely Like Her Mother

**_"Hello world, this is me, life should be, ooh ooh yeah, fun for everyone." NO SADDLE CLUB, NOOOOO IT'S NOT! ... why the hell did I reference that in the first place? o.O Moving on..._**

**_Hello you awesome people. I'm backkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk... and I'm all alone. Literally, I'm typing this when my parents are at work. Know what this means? IT'S SADDLE CLUB TIME!_**

**_So like anyways, the rambling has started so here is the long awaited chappie of this story! NOTE: It's long. EXCESSIVELY long. If you want to kill me, kill me before I have my exams so I won't have to do it._**

**_And go Azerbaijan for winning Eurovision... even if I didn't want you to win, you have become my dear friend Mon's word of the moment. Well done and give yourself a pat on the back._**

**_And before I forget, this is a very much one month delayed birthday present to my cool yet odd pals Carol and Chloe. HUZZAH :D_**

**_What are you still doing reading this nonsense? Read the real thing! Man I need some cheesecake now..._**

**_Disclaimer: See previous chappies._**

* * *

Eventually, sleep began to eat him, but one thought kept repeating itself in his mind – _would she leave as well, just like her mother walked out in his life all those years ago?_

It's a shame his rhetorical question was given a possible answer from the current song playing, "She's a little runaway."

* * *

_**DAY 1**_

'_Yes I would die for you baby, but would you do the same?'_ is not a good song lyric to wake up to and start the day with. Especially if you had a dream revolving around a similar scenario that followed the song lyric.

Duncan yawned loudly, shifted to his side; hoping sleep would engulf him again. He knew that wouldn't work after hearing the piano melody go off from his speakers repeatedly. It made him wonder why he downloaded the singer of this song in the first place, then it hit him – damn Geoff was trying to impress Bridgette with his rendition for some romantic sappy suck-up song by that guy named… what's his face, Bruno Venus?

He rolled onto his backside and stared half sleepily at the ceiling; his hands intertwined, resting at the back of his head. His mind wandered back to his latest dream, and glumly gave a low whistle. He sure hadn't dreamt that dream in a long time, even though the memory constantly kept slapping him in the face.

What dream was it? None other than the dreadful day when Courtney and he parted ways at the park. He felt great remorse then and now. He should've run after her, screw what would've happened if she had to go to another country. Then again, would they still have been together even if he chased after her? Reflecting back to his years after they split up and before the present, he doubted it, clearly remembering he went back to his old criminal ways. Like he could ever be a father to any child.

This brought him back to the present, recollecting the fact that he had a child only a few rooms away from him. His child, Courtney's child, his _and_ Courtney's child. It had been almost a full twenty-four hours since the news was yelled at to him, and he was still trying to process this piece of trivia. He needed answers, and he wanted them, needed them pronto.

Flexing his muscles, he yawned once again, trudging out of his bed and down into the hallway. He avoided glancing at the smiling pictures of Geoff and Bridgette that hung on the wall. It seemed like they were mocking him, that they were in a happy relationship and he hadn't even gotten a girl in so long.

He did at times, but as usual it never lasted long. He would die a lonely bastard, and he seemed content with that fact, except he still had strong feelings for the mother of his child. Even if it was almost a decade since he last saw her in person, she seemed to be the only person for him. He didn't have a reason why that was, he always read in comments from people that were a fan of their relationship their reasons why they should be together, and he completely agreed with the fans.

Except for the one that someone wrote about Gwen being a Goth whore.

And the one about her being a slut.

And a homewrecker.

And a boyfriend stealer.

Technically, she wasn't the boyfriend stealer; he had just lost his spark with Courtney and had somehow seemed to ignite that spark with Gwen. However it had fizzled out and he came to his senses sooner after the World Tour had ended. Wait, why was he dwelling about Gwen now of all things?

"Morning," a voice greeted to him. Despite the space he had just entered which he now discovered was the entrance to the dining room being dark; his juvie senses kicked in and tried to pick out where the voice came from, and who had greeted him as such.

He found a shadow, sitting down at the kitchen table and holding something in their hands. Unless Geoff decided to wear a dress and a long wig, the shadow was not him, and he was positive mini-Courtney wasn't that tall.

His response was a grunt, pulling a seat next to the person.

"Glad to know you're a morning person," the voice mumbled, a hint of laughter present.

"As much as I love our talks Malibu, I think you know I'm going to cut to the chase and ask what I really want to ask since the beginning," Duncan prompted out.

He heard Bridgette sigh, grab a remote from the table and pressed a button to activate the blinds to open. She sipped her drink before setting it down on the table. "What would you like to know?" she asked in a whisper tone, which startled Duncan but didn't press into the matter.

"Everything."

"That's not specific enough."

"In this context, it's everything to me."

She sighed again, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I was mad at her."

Duncan's orbs of vision widened, surprised at her words. "Come again?"

Her hazel eyes made contact with his pair of azure. "After the series finished, we both gave each other our numbers so we could meet up and hang out again. A year after that, I called her so I could meet up with her over coffee and have a chat. I got no response and knowing Courtney, I assumed she was focusing hard on her career.

Noticing he had her full attention, Bridgette continued on. "So I called again, and I got no response. I got paranoid when I began calling her every day and she wouldn't return my calls, my text messages. Heck, I even called her college to see if she was even alive. A month or two after that happened, I got a text message from her telling me that she appreciates the greeting but told me to stop calling. Of course I got worried so I took a month leave and flew all the way from Alberta to find her."

Duncan was not expecting anything like that. If that PDA of hers was a living, breathing guy, he was confident Courtney would marry it. Okay he was just talking shit there, but seriously, one missed call from her phone and she would have a spaz attack for not answering it in the first place.

"I thought it would be easy to find her, but I was wrong. She wasn't listed in the phonebook and I couldn't actually tell people in the neighbourhood to help me, Bridgette, the girl who sucks face with Geoff from Total Drama, find the infamous crazy, psychopathic Courtney from Total Drama, so that didn't help at all."

"Then how did you find her?" A clearly confused Duncan questioned.

"More like the opposite actually," Bridgette said, laughing a little. "It was a few days before I was about to fly back home, I bought a dessert-like food called a lamington and it was amazing! I didn't see where I was going after stuffing it in my mouth when I bumped into a woman with a pram and fell. Of course knowing me and my clumsiness, I apologized. She helped me up; I thanked her, and almost departed away until I did a double-take and realized who I thanked."

She stopped her talk to peek at the man in front of her, and precariously confirmed the words he was going to ask. "Yes, it was her."

His eyes were boring into hers, and she had to admit, Duncan was quite an intimidating person. No wonder he sometimes got out of trouble, the stare he was giving her now could kill an army of cats.

"I was overjoyed that she was safe and everything, and when I saw the baby I presumed it was either her niece or nephew, or maybe a new brother or sister. It wasn't until I saw the eyes of the baby, I realized the truth. I was mad at her for not answering my many calls, I was mad at her for not keeping in contact with me as we promised, but I was defiantly mad she didn't tell me her reasons for not calling me."

"So what did you do?" Duncan asked.

"I wouldn't normally do it, but I yelled at her and stormed off. For someone that is tiny and is pushing a pram with a baby inside, she sure can catch up to you pretty fast. She apologized to me for not informing me straight away and told me not to go. I didn't believe her, but she told me if I stayed, she would promise me one thing and have coffee with me. And I was lethargic, so I was up for it."

"And…"

"I'm getting there, calm down. When we sat down, it was awkward at first, but then she just broke down. She told me the basics – how you and her got back together, how she found out she was pregnant, how she had to break it off with you, how she endured those nine months, how she painfully gave birth, and how she raised the baby up until the point I came in."

"Wow. She spoke all of that to you in one day?"

"We actually stayed at the café place for around six and a half hours. She promised me not to tell anyone at all about her predicament, especially not Geoff. I never told her that you still were friends with Geoff, or that I was still with him at the time but I promised her I wouldn't tell. She told me how it was a relief for her that someone else she was close to that wasn't her parents knew about it."

"There's more, isn't there?"

"Yes, but I can't tell you anymore now."

"Why the fuck not?"

"Because I don't think you would appreciate it if you heard your own daughter cussing out that particular swear word right now, would you?"

Duncan had no idea what the hell Bridgette was on about, until he noticed she was smiling at something behind him. Seeing how her hazel eyes flickered to his for a brief second before returning to whomever was behind him, he twirled in his seat to notice that the person behind him was in fact his own daughter.

His daughter. Courtney's daughter. His and Courtney's daughter. His and Courtney's daughter whose name he had no idea what it was.

Well he was such a great father, not knowing his own child's name.

"Good morning sweetie," Bridgette cooed.

"Good morning Aunty Bridgette," mini Courtney said in a kiddy voice, practically skipping to the blonde and giving her a peck on the cheek.

Duncan glanced at the situation and glared hard. Could you blame him for wishing he was in Bridgette's situation at that moment? Of course he didn't want the boobs or anything… pretend that shit never happened.

The atmosphere was still after that, Bridgette could've sworn she heard a cat meow in the house… she was pretty sure Geoff and Duncan didn't own a cat though… awkward.

Remembering that Duncan was never properly introduced to his daughter, she plucked the courage to do so. "Honey, I don't think you met Duncan."

"Yes I did, he's the sleeping beauty," mini Court assured, pointing her small yet cute finger at him.

Bridgette giggled, shaking her head. "You did meet him, just not properly. So without any further ado, meet Duncan."

He had expected either a handshake or a wave from Courtney 2.0, but wasn't expecting her to stare blankly at him and whisper to Bridgette, "Are you sure he isn't a criminal?"

He inwardly smiled – she was just like her mother. On the other hand, it did pain him that she didn't at least either acknowledge or reciprocate the introduction with something in return. But he had a feeling on something, and he would need to ask Bridgette to confirm this feeling, but not now. Now, he was gushing at how her teal eyes she had surprisingly inherited from him made her sooo adorably cute.

Yes, he just thought a girl was adorably cute, but it was just a thought, and he will always be a BAMF no matter how many girls –young, hot or old– come his way in his lifetime.

Bridgette giggled again, ruffling the brunette's hair. "Oh he isn't, I promise." She gave the badboy a cocky look, hoping he understood the code in her response.

Thank goodness he did. "I swear to the almighty gods of… God," he proclaimed, doing the Spock sign with his fingers.

"You shouldn't say God's name in vain. It's not nice to say things like that," she stated, glaring at him with those hypnotic eyes.

… Did she just lecture him based on his actions? Yep, definitely like her mother.

"And if you're not a criminal, then why is there a restraining order above your bed?" she added.

Wait… what? How the hell did she know that!

"How the hell did you know that?" he shouted, not liking how his first ever conversation with his daughter involved her invading his privacy. And him cussing in front of her. _What a lovely introduction that was, douche._

"Although I said you shouldn't say God's name in vain, I didn't mean you can cuss out the underworld. And to answer your last question, I stayed in someone's room for a short period whose name was your name, as written on the restraining order," she affirmed.

He didn't hate the child now, but Duncan was considering if this was even his daughter at all. What the hell did Courtney do to raise someone so… knowledgeable? Especially when he wasn't the brightest bulb out of the bunch.

It did however bring a mournful smile to his face. "Just like Princess."

He could've sworn he heard mini-Courtney stifle a gasp but he wasn't 100% sure. "Princess?" she questioned in a quiet tone, peeking at her godmother, who was now at the kitchen counter making a list. "What are you doing Aunty Bridge?"

Bridgette looked up from her list-making at her goddaughter. "Since the fridge is empty, I'm making a list on what to get from the supermarket. Want to come with me?"

"Sure, I'll clean up and change first," she responded with, skipping back to her room.

Bridgette fixed her view on Duncan, who was now drinking the rest of her coffee that she left on the table. "And you are coming with."

"What?" Duncan shouted, slamming down the mug.

"Look, I promised Courtney I would look after her but I don't know how long she would stay here for. But for the time being, I know you want to get to know the daughter you never knew existed until yesterday, so wherever she goes, you are tagging along no matter what you say," Bridgette proclaimed, now face to face with the mohawked man.

"So you made up the story about the rats infesting your home?" Duncan asked, curious evident in his eyes.

"Oh that's true, but that happened four months ago," Bridgette explained, smiling a little. "However, unless you have had other children with other women that you either know or not know about, she is your only daughter that you know about now, and I know that deep down you want to get to know her as a way of getting closer, to reconnect, and to also fill the big hole in your heart because of Courtney. You can try and cover up your façade as much as you want, but I know you are very sweet and caring to little girls. Remember your little niece at your family's barbecue?"

She had to play the niece card of all things. Well he had to admit, his little niece is one of the cutest young girls he had ever seen. But now finding out about having an illegitimate child with a former flame, he changed his mind that his own daughter was the cutest little girl ever.

I mean look at him, he was still a badass hunk, even at the age of twenty-seven, and he's the father; he's allowed to think biased thoughts regarding this situation.

"I have no choice in the matter do I?" he enquired, giving off a tiny smile.

"Nope," Bridgette said, making her way towards the couch. "You can go freshen up while I wait here for the two of you."

"Whatever," he mumbled, carefully trudging back to his room. Maybe as payback he would have a few more minutes of sleep, just to piss the blonde off.

"Just a warning," Bridgette noted, flicking through a few pages of a magazine that was on the living-room table. "Don't be judgmental about her due to her behaviour and how she is acting."

That stopped Duncan in his tracks. "What do you mean?"

"If you think Courtney was crazy and demanding, your daughter is worse."

"Should I be afraid?"

"Very."

"And why is Courtney 2.0 worse than the original copy?"

Cue a perfected Duncan-esque smirk. "Because she has your genes as well."

* * *

"Hey Malibu, give me one fu-"

"Language Duncan. Doesn't your mother tell you off for your excessive swearing?"

"Yes but I never listen. And calm your PMS down; I was going to say _'fudging'_."

"Whatever you say. What were you going to ask me?"

"Oh nothing, just for you to give me one _fudging_ reason why I am pushing the trolley."

"You tell me Duncan, _you wanted_ to push the trolley in the first place."

_Fuck, there goes my plan to go down the aisles fast._

Their plan in the supermarket was simple – begin at the end of the aisle where hardly anyone went –the laundry/ toilet section– and work their way from there. Who knows, if he was lucky, he could swipe a thing or two. He hadn't had a run in with the law recently, but he still had a rep to maintain, and he was very much well-known in the prison world.

So here they all were in the first aisle, Bridgette eyeing for the right laundry detergent, and his daughter following after the latter. To look like he was doing something, he grabbed the first thing that his hand made contact with, which turned out to be a toilet plunger. Disgusted he picked that of all things; he dropped it on the floor, and moved along.

That got his daughter's attention because the next thing he knew, she placed the toilet plunger back to its original place. She glared at Duncan while making her way back to Bridgette, evident to him that he would probably have to do get rid of the hawk in order for her to warm up to him.

But there was no way he was giving up the hawk anytime soon. He was badass with it no matter where he was, although she might be his daughter, she just had to deal with the fact that her father had an awesome hairstyle like the mohawk.

Speaking of which…

"Yo Blondie, get your butt over here so I can ask yo-" began Duncan, but stopped midway when he realized Bridgette was right in front of her. He really should go to the doctors to get his eyes checked; he's been losing it lately. He noticed she had a pained expression, which made Duncan worry like hell. He promised Geoff a thousand years ago that he would always be there for his pal's gal whenever Geoff was not present in the situation, and now he shall honour that promise. "What's wrong?"

"I have to pee!" Bridgette whined.

Duncan's worries for her faded instantly. "Seriously? I thought you were in pain because the kiddo kicked you in the ovaries, or some shit like that."

Bridgette glared darkly at the renowned rebel. "Duncan, be serious. I really need to go toilet badly."

"Then go babe. I'm not stopping you."

"You're looking after her while I'm gone."

"Fine, whatev- wait what!"

"Can't hold it any longer… MOVE OUTTTT!"

He watched Bridgette literally run past a few teenagers and push them aside just to exit the supermarket. Is that what women do when they are not in their PMS stage? He dared not go into conversation about how women were during that time of the month… he has a mum; he has seen it occur many times. Wait, did she say he had to watch out for the kid?

He felt the sound of someone tapping their foot at them, fully knowing who it was. He peered towards the little girl, observing him in an annoyed manner. "I promised Aunty Bridgette that we would finish the shopping while she has to go to the bathroom, so let's go."

For a little girl, she was strong for pulling him… okay she was pulling the trolley but he was holding on to that, so its not his fault if he stumbled a few of his steps. Call him a weakling to his face and he'll show you who the weakling is.

"Hey crazy, let go of the trolley!" Duncan barked.

"I am not crazy, you're the crazy one to have a restraining order," the kiddo retorted with.

_Oooh burn,_ Duncan's conscience taunted repeatedly in his mind. How are you going to top that? He said the first thing that blabbed out of his mouth. "You're the one who was crazy enough to find out I had a restraining order."

"At least I'm not the crazy one that got arrested for doing something stupid like-"

"Okay, you win. Just don't go spreading to people why I went to juvie."

"What do I get in return?"

Sneaky little devil of a spawn. "Nothing. Just shut your trap."

"That's no way to talking to a girl. I bet Aunty Bridge doesn't even know why you got arrested…"

Why does she have to act exactly like her mother? "Fine! What do you want?"

She stopped her tracks, causing Duncan to wince in pain after he accidentally kicked the trolley when he was meant to take a step. She seemed to not care about his pain, which annoyed him greatly. He regretted asking what she wanted, especially if it was taking her this long to decide on something. Eventually she did, and Duncan was glad. "I would like two things. I can't think of one thing so I'll save that for later. But I will like one thing."

A groan was present. "What do you want?"

"Tampons."

Duncan's eyes widened. He had to make sure she didn't say what he thought she said. "What?"

"Tampons."

"…Why? You're like eight! You don't need tampons when you're eight, when your older maybe but not at eight!"

"I am not eight; I am eight years, eleven months, three and a bit weeks, and twenty-three days old."

"…Is there a difference? You're still eight."

"There is a big one. And I need tampons because Aunty Bridge wrote it down on her list. Why can't I get tampons for my age?"

Relief flooded through him and he gave a shaky laugh, although he found it very awkward to answer the last question. Seriously, what kind of crap was he meant to say after that? This must had been a disadvantage for being a father. How could he tell her the truth by not telling her the truth?

"Um… because… uh… they are… used for bleeding… yes! Oh shi-take! They are used for bleeding… of the… nose… bleeds," he explained slowly, enunciating each word with caution.

They turned towards the next aisle where the dreaded object of discussion was located. He wondered if the kiddo knew what they looked like. Hopefully they could walk past it and he would take the drastic item without her knowing. Sadly, he had slightly forgotten she had her mother's genes and saw the words written on the item itself. "I found the tampons."

_Shit shit shit shittttttttttttt._ "Go you," he drawled sarcastically. He noticed how she tried to reach for the tampons but couldn't due to her height. Being the inner softie he was, he grabbed the tampon pack from the shelf, reading the contents, knowing fully well that an old lady was watching him with a weird expression on her face, meant for him. Lovely.

He chucked it into the cart, hoping to avoid the conversations on tampons again. But, he knew she wouldn't. "So if tampons are for nose bleeds, how come I never see Aunt Bridgette with a nose bleed?"

He was digging a hole deeper into the ground and was sure he was never going to come out of it. "She covers it well," he stated carefully.

"Does that mean you use tampons too?" she questioned.

_What the fucking fuck? Fuck no!_ "NO!"

"Why not? Don't guys use them? From what I hear, men have more nose bleeds than women, so you should use tampons too. Why don't you use them?"

"We're not talking about this anymore," Duncan declared, pushing the trolley faster, not actually caring that she was his kid or not at the moment. Anything just to avoid the topic.

"I hear women talk about tampons all the time, something about inserting it up their-"

"Shut your mouth, midget!"

He didn't mean to say it or shout it, but it just came out. From the way it looked, there was no way he could get along with her sooner than expected.

"What a troll."

See what he meant?

* * *

The duo didn't talk much after that, only she would command Duncan to stop so the item needed would be grabbed. He shouldn't have been thinking it, but he was close to running her over with the trolley. Where the hell was Bridgette? She only needed to pee and that was _more than five and a half hour ago!_ So the two of them just went around the aisles again and again. He knew Courtney was all kinds of crazy and would bet his life that the kiddo had inherited some of that craziness from her mother, although he didn't think that she would give him hell!

Their trolley was almost full. Thank god, he didn't know how much longer he could push it. He wasn't a weak person, hell no he wasn't, but even he knew what pain was… physically. He was not thinking about emotional pain at a time like this, especially when his daughter was in close proximity.

He realized the only aisle left before heading to the checkouts was where the drinks were. He was parched like mad, so the first drink he saw, he took it, unscrew the lid and drank it from the bottle. He heard a gasp from in front of him, the teal eyes staring at him at shock belonging to his daughter.

"What do you think you are doing?" she bellowed, furious at his actions.

Duncan held the urge to roll his eyes. "Take a chill pill drama queen; I was just taking a drink."

"Are you even going to pay for that drink?" she enquired further. Does this kid ever stop asking questions?

"Nope," he affirmed monochromatically as he screwed the lid back on and put the bottle back on the shelf.

She scrunched up her face, her hidden freckles expressing themselves. He actually didn't perceive this until now, but she had more freckles and had a lighter skin colour than Courtney. Apart from that, it was exactly Courtney. Except the eyes, they belonged to him. But he wasn't sure if she knew that.

"That's disgusting. You're such a slob."

"Glad you're realising that now sweetheart."

Before any of them could say anything to each other, they heard footsteps approaching them. "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry you two. I didn't mean to leave you both stranded here for so long. I thought I had only left you guys here for an hour until Geoff told me he wanted me to go so he could watch Deal Or No Deal," Bridgette babbled fast.

"Where were you Aunt Bridge? What took you so long?" the kiddo inquired. Great, here come the questions again.

"I was heading back to you guys when my phone rang, and Geoff's boss called me to tell him he had an accident at work," Bridgette uttered quickly, not leaving any space for her to breathe.

"Whoa, what happened?" Duncan asked, worry for his best mate.

"Geoff had fallen off a ladder and sprained his shoulder and broke some ribs," the blonde explained. "He told me to tell the two of you not to visit him today, because his favourite shows are all on today from 5:30pm 'till 12:00am. He said to visit him tomorrow though, because nothing nice is on. Anyways, back to you two, I am so sorry for not calling you. I swear I thought it was only for that short amount of time and-"

"Bridge, breathe when you speak. It's fine, don't worry about it," Duncan told her, mumbling the last part.

"Are you guys done with the shopping?" she asked, noting the very full trolley.

"Yes we are Aunty Bridgette," the kiddo told her with innocent doe-like azure eyes. _Suck-up._

"Great, then we can start heading off then," the blonde said,

They waited fifteen more minutes until they were at the check-out, piling the chosen items one by one across the conveyor belt and into an environmentally friendly bag –Bridgette's idea, not his– until it was full and a new green bag was used.

Most of the items were scanned until his daughter poked Bridgette to tell her something. Hopefully she wasn't going to tell her how her time had been while she was gone. "Can I get something?"

"Honey, I think you got most, if not, all the things you need," Bridgette said, giving her a smile.

"I know, I just want to get one more thing," she assured her godmother, giving an angelic expression. _Psshh, angelic my ass._

He eyed her heading towards one of the aisles, disappearing from his sight. He had a gut feeling inside of him to go follow after her, but she would probably scold him and call her a stalker if he did, and they weren't at the best of terms so he decided to not go with his instincts. They had finished with the shopping when the child came back, holding something liquidy. She plopped it on the conveyor belt, and Duncan was unsure what it was she grabbed until it was placed in one of the bags with the rest of the drinks.

It was none other than the drink he drank from and put back on the shelf. He thought nothing could get worse after that. Of course he was wrong.

"He's paying for that," the child explained to Bridgette and the cashier, or pretty much anyone that was around, pointing a tiny finger at him.

Had he ever mentioned how she was defiantly just like her mother at all?

* * *

Duncan was overjoyed to be home at last. After surviving the hellhole that was today's events, he just wanted to collapse into a deep sleep and never wake up. When Bridgette had said that his child was probably worse than her mother, she wasn't kidding. My god, he had thought wrong.

From being scolded at for drinking a bottle and putting it back on the shelf –and forced to pay for it– to the awkward conversation about tampons with an eight year old (!) he still had a soft spot for her. If this was the only way to connect back to Courtney, then he was willing to get the one thing he hadn't felt in a long time since his beloved walked out on him.

Love.

He was flicking through the channels while the two females were putting the groceries away. He did want to help but after hearing the two chatted about whatever crap chicks talked about in the car, the pain he endured during the day and now was too much to deal with right now. He dwelled deeply into the matter, unbeknownst to him that the kiddo was next to him holding something in her hands. "I wanted to give this to you before I go to bed," she said, interrupting his thoughts.

Duncan glanced up at her, a weird expression plastered on his visage. He took the piece of paper questioningly, wondering why she was talking to him when he was pretty much the one that created the friction between each other. "Because I always wanted paper my whole life," he stated sarcastically. "Thought I was a slob?"

"You still are. So goodnight," she chirped, twirling towards Bridgette. "Goodnight Aunty Bridge," she chirped again, pecking her on the cheek and making her way towards the guestroom, shutting the door.

Bridgette walked towards where Duncan was on the couch, smiling. "How was today for you?"

He snorted, rolling his eyes. "You're kidding right?"

"I told you she would be a challenge. Don't say I didn't warn you," she articulated, now noticing the paper in his hands. "What's that?"

"Piece of crap which came from a tree," Duncan drawled. He saw Bridgette's glare, resulting to him putting a hand through his mohawk. "Fine, she just gave me this before going to bed."

"Well don't be a dud, open it and see what's on it."

Following the blonde's orders, he opened it, not expecting that on a piece of paper.

_Get rid of the grass on your burnt head. It is destroying your brain and your head and makes you look stupid._

"What the fuck?"

"What did you do this time to make her write this?"

"Me? Why always pick on the guy with the piercings?"

"Duncan…"

"Fine, the little crazy banshee drove me insane today."

"Duncan, she is not a crazy banshee. That's an awful thing to say, especially about your own daughter."

"Whatever, but I know I'm right by saying one thing; she is definitely like her mother."

* * *

**_Who loves going to the supermarket? I DO... not. It bores me. It was fun, but not anymore. Why? Because everytime my mum does the shopping, she always and I mean ALWAYS forgets to buy the Yogo yoghurt with Choc Chips! It's not that hard to find, just go to the dairy section and search there. And what does she get instead? The discounted yoghurts expiring anyday... oh my fudging lord._**

**_Who likes Biology and Chemistry? If you said yes to one or both of the aforementioned, wanna do my exams for me? *Silence* Thought so._**

**_So like anyhoos, I'm gonna go find some food and go... "Hello world, this is me, life should be..." TURN THAT BLASTED SHOW OFF!_**

**_And don't forget to..._**

**_SMIGGLE!  
R&R!_**


End file.
